Give Me Love
by This-Sensual-Sheerio
Summary: ...realmente no quería que viera el dibujo porque no era de ella. Era de Tori...-Basado en la cancion 'Give Me Love', de Ed Sheeran (Eduardo Shireno :v )


_**Hola gente c: esta es una idea que se me vino a mediados del año pasado, pero apliqué la de: "No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer pasado mañana", y no la había escrito. Hace poco volví a escuchar la canción y pues… Me dispuse a escribirla y subirla para este 14. Pero volví a aplicar lo ya antes mencionado y… Apenas lo subo :v En fin. Es AU… Creo… :v Supongamos que pasaron un par de años, Tori ya no vive con sus padres, sino en un apartamento y Jade lo mismo. Y… Como está basada en la canción del mismo nombre que el fic pues… Pondré unas cuantas frases de la canción de vez en cuando para que "se ubiquen" (según yo, en que parte de la canción se encuentra lo narrado) en caso de que la lean con la música de fondo. Y pues… No les entretengo más c: **_

* * *

Veo el dibujo que tengo entre las manos. Se supone debí haber hecho un retrato de mi novia, Cat. Pero terminó siendo otra cosa. Se salió de mis manos, no pude controlarlo. Por eso mismo no le pude mostrar el dibujo. Le dije que no estaba listo, que lo terminaría hoy en la noche y se lo daría mañana temprano que nos viéramos. Y era cierto que aun no había terminado, que aun le faltaban algunos detalles. Pero realmente no quería que viera el dibujo porque no era de ella. Era de Tori.

_Give me love like her…_

Tori Vega. La chica a la que estimo mucho. Demasiado. Podría decirse que la amo. Y está mal porque lo nuestro es imposible. Nunca pudimos hacer que funcionara y nunca podremos. Debo confesar que hubo un tiempo en el que estuvimos saliendo ella y yo. Jamás se lo dije, pero su presencia a mi lado siempre me hizo feliz. Aunque, siendo sincera, su belleza tanto externa como interna, no quedaban con una persona tan fría, ruda y posesiva como yo. Y después de un ataque de celos por parte mía, la mandé a la mierda. E intenté hacerle sentir celos saliendo con Cat. No sé si lo haya logrado. Tori dejó de hablarme, y yo a ella. Nos distanciamos y yo de lo único que tenía conocimiento, es que tenía una relación con Cat Valentine. Y Cat me amaba… Pero yo a ella no. Y era extraño como, a pesar de eso, llevábamos una relación de casi un año. Un poco más de lo que duré con Tori.

_And that I'll fight my corner…_

Observo las fotos que hay en algunos muebles en la sala. En todas ellas salimos Cat y yo, pero detrás de esas fotos, están todas las que me tome con Tori. Debería ya superarla. Me veo muy patética. Pero es difícil… Necesito distraerme. Debo pintar. Pintar siempre me distrae. Haré un retrato a blanco y negro del rostro de Cat. Y así repondré el dibujo que hice. Voy por el lienzo y la lata mediana de pintura negra. Pego una foto de Cat en la esquina superior derecha. Tomo un pincel chico, y empiezo.

_No, I just wanna hold ya…_

Paso el pincel mojado en la pintura suavemente por el lienzo y dibujo unas cuantas líneas. Pero no me es suficiente. Enrollo el pincel en un trapo que siempre utilizo para limpiar después de "divertirme" con la pintura, y empiezo a trazar curvas y algunos puntos con mis dedos remojados. Lanzo unas cuantas gotas… Me vino fuerte la inspiración. Debo marcar bien sus rasgos. Dibujar sus ojos expresivos… Sus labios… _El sabor que me ofrecen sus labios_... Creo que después de todo, Cat no es tan mala compañía…

_My-my my-my, Give me love…_

Bajo los brazos cansada. No llevo mucho tiempo pintando… Tal vez 20 minutos… Pero me he cansado mucho. Mi mirada fija en un punto entre el suelo y el lienzo… Pero era una mirada perdida. De esas que haces cuando te bloqueas por unos minutos en clase… Sin escuchar al profesor… O a tus compañeros… Me atrevo incluso a decir que tenia los labios un poco separados y mi respiración era errática. Mis dedos goteaban unas espesas gotas de pintura. Primero unas grandes que se chocaban en el suelo para luego romperse y salpicar más allá. Y conforme iba pasando el tiempo, las gotas se volvían más chicas y finas. Finalmente alcé mi mirada para ver mi obra maestra… Y quedé perpleja. Juraba haber copiado exactamente los rasgos y facciones de Cat. ¡No paré de guiarme con la imagen! O eso creía. La imagen no decía lo mismo… _Aquella Tori tan sonriente no pensaba como yo… _

_Give me love like never before…_

No tienen idea de lo frustrante que es esto. Porque ya no depende de mí, sino de mi subconsciente. Un lugar que nunca había sido ocupado por nadie hasta ahora… Y hoy Tori se ha apoderado de él. Y aunque me repudie aceptarlo, la extraño. Extraño esas noches en las que dormía abrazada de mi, con su cabeza en mi pecho… Yo olía su cabello y suspiraba sin que ella se diera cuenta porque la quería. La quiero aun.

Devastada por el incidente con la pintura, me siento en el sofá a ver la televisión. Realmente necesito distraerme y confió ciegamente en que algún programa de comedia, o incluso las noticias, lograran sacar a cierta morena de mi cabeza. Pero que idiota soy. Estamos en esas fechas en donde no han superado el día de San Valentín y siguen pasando películas y capítulos de series en donde la trama es de amor. As como yo no he superado a Tori y sigo viendo sus fotos y recordando cada momento que vivimos juntas. Eso es frustrante, así que apago el aparato y me dirijo al viejo radio que me regalo mi abuelo.

_And it's been a while…_

Mal día para que el bendito aparato solo quiera sonar en aquella estación en donde siempre pasan música romántica. Me dedico a oírla un rato mientras pienso… Tal vez todo hubiera sido más fácil si no hubiera creído que Tori me dejaría. Tal vez no tendría una bella, pero falsa relación con Cat. Tal vez no sufriría al ver las fotos en la sala porque no habría unas detrás de ellas que me recordaran todo el mal que le hice a una persona a quien yo quiero tanto. Tal vez no tendría que revisar mi teléfono cada tanto pensando que me llego un mensaje de ella. _Tal vez debería dejarla ir…_

_You know I'll fight…_

Mi celular estaba apagado porque no tenía los ánimos de recibir llamadas, ni mensajes, ni notificaciones de TheSlap, ni de ningún juego que tuviera en él. Sin embargo, de repente me sentí con la necesidad de prenderlo y en cuanto se inició y apareció mi fondo de pantalla de aquella ángel rubia de una canción de Ed Sheeran (Eduardo Shireno, como había optado Cat por llamarlo), busque en mis contactos hasta dar con su nombre. Tenía que llamarle. Pero mis manos temblaban, mi frente sudaba frío, y mi garganta se resecó. Decidí que primero tomaría algo, como un vaso de whisky… _Y tal vez le llame después de que mi sangre éste nadando en alcohol… _Fui a la cocina, baje de uno de los gabinetes un vaso mediano y lo llené a la mitad con un whisky caro que me había regalado mi novia pelirroja.

_Give a little time to me…_

Debí haber tenido mucha sed o muchas ganas de quedar ebria, porque cuando reaccioné el vaso estaba vacío y lo estaba llenando de nuevo, pero estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que lo rellenaba… Fueron al menos 5 vasos, luego me harté de ellos y empecé a tomar directamente de la botella de vidrio, la cual no tardo en vaciarse, ya que había poco menos de la mitad porque a Cat se le había ocurrido tomar un poco hace un par de semanas. Y no me fue suficiente. Busqué en las demás gavetas y alacenas… Abrí la nevera en busca de cervezas. Era _un juego de escondidas en donde yo intentaba cambiar la situación en donde me encontraba._ Reuní dos latas de cerveza, media botella de tequila, un poco de ron, lo suficiente para un vaso grande de vodka, una botella semi llena de vino tinto con el que brindábamos en Navidad y Año Nuevo. Y empecé a tomar de todos directo de la botella. El alcohol me quemaba cada que caía por mi garganta hacia mi estomago, pero me agradaba la sensación. Me senté en el suelo con la cabeza a la derecha viendo realmente a nada en específico, pero logré captar una lata de coca-cola que se me había caído hace un par de días después de hacer unas compras. Había olvidado levantarla. Así que la tomé, y la serví en un vaso junto con el ron. Y, habiendo tomado esa última bebida, me dispuse a llamar a aquella morena que no me dejaba pensar con claridad cuando estaba sobria.

_My-my, my-my, Give me love…_

Quise llamarla desde el teléfono de casa, pero al momento de descolgar la bocina y observar los números para marcar, no pude mover la mano. Quizá el alcohol no en mi organismo no me permitía recordar cuál era su número. Porque me lo sabía de memoria, incluso llegaba a marcarlo en mi celular, aunque sin llamar, y suena irónico, pero no recordaba cómo iba. O quizá el nerviosismo que me carcomía por dentro no me dejaba mover la mano del 3 al 1, del 1 al 4, del 4 al 1 de nuevo, y luego al 8… Así que tomé mi celular y busqué entre los contactos, aunque no fue nada difícil encontrarla puesto que estaba marcada como contacto favorito. Puse mi pulgar sobre la casilla que marcaba su nombre y deslicé mi dedo hacia la derecha, como hacia siempre para llamar a la gente. Pegué el aparato a mi oreja y escache atentamente como marcaba… Luego de cuatro tonos, pensé que no contestaría, y estuve a punto de colgar… Pero su bella voz me detuvo.

— ¿Jade…?

—Tori…—Nos quedamos en silencio, pero yo escuchaba su respiración… Incluso llegué a oír ligeramente los latidos de su corazón, aunque no sé cómo sucedió eso.

—Te… Te extraño…— Dije finalmente reuniendo todo el valor que tenia y tratando de sonar lo menos ebria posible.

—Yo a ti… — Respondió ella y mi estomago dio un vuelco. No supe si por la emoción, o porque el alcohol ya quería hacer su acto de aparición fuera de mi cuerpo. Ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Pudieron haber sido unos cuantos segundos los que pasé sin escuchar su voz, su respiración, el suave golpeteo de su corazón. Pero para mí fueron siglos, y sentí que volvía a perderla, porque por ese instante, esa pequeña llamada que teníamos en común en ese momento, ella volvió a ser mía. —Ven a mi casa. —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de colgar y dejarme más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Pero quería que fuera a su lugar… Quería que nos viéramos… Quería verme tanto como yo a ella.

Boté mi celular sobre la mesa importándome poco si chocaba con el vaso y las botellas que no había quitado. Corrí a mi habitación y tome mi chaqueta de cuero y 20 dólares. Luego salí de mi apartamento. Cuando cerraba la puerta detrás de mi, logre escuchar que mi celular sonaba. Seguro era Cat, quien solía llamarme a estas horas todos los días. Pero no me molesté en regresar a por él y contestar la llamada, sino que corrí escaleras abajo. Y en cuanto salí del edificio a una noche que apenas iniciaba pero ya había pasado por mucho yo, me paré al final de la acera y detuve un taxi. Le dije la dirección a la que me dirigía con tanta prisa. Tenía la lengua adormilada y lo que decía salía de manera extraña, pero supuse que el chofer debía haber llevado gente más ebria que yo antes, puesto que entendió a la perfección mis indicaciones.

Pero algo no quería que llegara a mi destino, puesto que de pronto nos vimos en una situación en donde no podías moverte, ni salir de ahí.

—Me parece que hubo un choque, señorita—Me informó el chofer—, podríamos estar atrapados aquí de media a 3 horas…

Yo no podía esperar media hora, ni mucho menos tres. No podía esperar nada. Tenía que llegar con Tori de inmediato. Así que tomé los veinte dólares, se los entregué, y salí del taxi algo apurada y sin esperar que me diera mi cambio.

_Love Me! (my-my, my-my, Give me love, love)_

Corrí. Mis piernas se movían solas. No recordaba la dirección precisa, ya no, gracias al alcohol y al gran esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo. Pero sabía que iba en la dirección correcta. I seguí corriendo esquivando personas y saltando las aceras para llegar más rápido con aquella mujer a quien de verdad amaba y esperaba _me pudiera dar amor como lo hacía Cat_… Mis esperanzas crecieron en cuanto me di cuenta de que su edificio estaba próximo.

_GIVE ME LOVE!_

Entre a trompicones al edificio, llamando la atención de la poca gente que había en el lobby y del portero. Apresuradamente me dirigí al ascensor y presioné el botón para que se abriera. Pero la pantallita que se ubicaba sobre él indicaba que estaba en el piso 5, y yo necesitaba llegar al 4 pero ya. Maldije por lo bajo y luego corrí a las escaleras. SI alguna vez tienen la opción de ir por las escaleras o por el ascensor, elijan al ascensor. Porque por más rápido que quieran llegar, si están ebrios como yo lo estuve, simplemente terminaran peor.

Intenté subir de 2 en 2 escalones. Pero mi coordinación física no daba para mucho en esos momentos y terminaba tropezando y maldiciendo al menos 4 veces por piso. Cuando por fin llegué a su piso, me detuve para tomar un poco de aire mientras recargaba mis manos en mis rodillas. Inhalé profundamente y camine temblorosa hasta el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba su apartamento. Me detuve un par de segundos para volver a tomar aire, alcé la mano dispuesta a tocar la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes de que yo siquiera acercara los nudillos a la madera. Y ahí estaba ella. Esperándome. Tenía unas ojeras como si no hubiera dormido bien anoche, pero para mí se veía radiante, como siempre. Nos miramos detenidamente a los ojos y luego me dejé caer en sus brazos…

_Oh, Give me love…_

* * *

_**Bueno, a los/las que han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias, de verdad :') y un comentario no les haría daño :v En fin. Para los pocos que me leen y no se han unido a "VicJORIous Team" en Facebook *cofcofO-Licofcof*, deberían unirse. Créanme que no se arrepentirán de nada :D Incluso encontraran a sus autores favoritos :D Así que vayan y únanse c: Y pues… Pues ya. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y… Cuídense :v**_


End file.
